1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present document relate generally to conduit bodies and more specifically to conduit bodies having adapters capable of connecting multiple conduits.
2. Background Art
Conduit bodies are commonly used to connect two or more conduits together. Conduit bodies are useful in that, among other things, they may form a convenient place where wires from different conduits may be spliced together.